


Open Air

by Love (crazylove)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Markwoo Cameo, Motorcycles, Romantic Fluff, canonverse, date day, nice day out, sex al fresco, sweet boyfriends being sweet together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Love
Summary: “I’ve got an idea,” Johnny said, as Jaehyun set Johnny’s breakfast down in front of him.“What’s that?” Jaehyun said, turning away to grab the chopsticks but Johnny grabbed his hand and kissed over his fingers.“Let’s buy a motorcycle.”“What?” Jaehyun turned back with an amused smile on his face.“Let’s buy a motorcycle,” Johnny repeated, this time in English. He stared into Jaehyun’s eyes as he gave his hand a squeeze.“Just like that?”“Yeah.”“Today?”“Yeah!”Jaehyun snorted and shook his head. “Drink more coffee,” he murmured, leaning over to give Johnny a kiss.OrJaehyun and Johnny consider buying a motorcycle and take a joy ride.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Open Air

“I’ve got an idea,” Johnny said, as Jaehyun set Johnny’s breakfast down in front of him.

“What’s that?” Jaehyun said, turning away to grab the chopsticks but Johnny grabbed his hand and kissed over his fingers.

“Let’s buy a motorcycle.”

“What?” Jaehyun turned back with an amused smile on his face.

“Let’s buy a motorcycle,” Johnny repeated, this time in English. He stared into Jaehyun’s eyes as he gave his hand a squeeze.

“Just like that?”

“Yeah.”

“Today?”

“Yeah!”

Jaehyun snorted and shook his head. “Drink more coffee,” he murmured, leaning over to give Johnny a kiss. Then he grabbed the chopsticks.

“I’m serious!” Johnny said. Jaehyun laid Johnny’s chopsticks down in front of him.

“Eat before it gets cold,” Jaehyun said.

“It’s a perfect day.”

Jaehyun laughed again. He had no idea what that had to do with buying a motorcycle. But it was a perfect day. Warm, bright, and sunny, the cherry blossoms bursting into full bloom up and down the street in front of the dorm. No schedules for either of them. A perfect spring day.

There was nothing better.

Jaehyun finished his omelet and went to sit next to Johnny at the small kitchen table. They could hear Mark and Jungwoo playing video games in the living room. Still, it felt like it was just the two of them in the dorm to Jaehyun. Just two plates on the table and two mugs of hot coffee from Johnny’s French press. Just the two of them, having a leisurely breakfast together. One day it was really going to be like this. Jaehyun smiled at Johnny as he watched him stuff a huge hunk of the omelet that Jaehyun had lovingly made into his mouth, chewing with his mouth half open. Johnny was so handsome.

“Look,” Johnny said, with his mouth full, holding up his phone. “They’re taking appointments. Today.”

Jaehyun peered at Johnny’s phone. He was on the Ducati Korea website.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun said.

Johnny raised his eyebrows and swallowed. “Let’s just go check it out.”

“Why do you want a motorcycle?”

“Because it’s hot, it’s sexy, it’s fun… just like you,” Johnny said, giving Jaehyun a greasy kiss on the cheek. Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Why not? That’s the real question.”

“The question is still why,” Jaehyun said. He sipped his coffee.

“I think it’s a good investment.”

“A motorcycle is not a good investment. We don’t even know how to ride.”

“So, we’ll learn. How hard can it be? You learn everything in half a day.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes again and tried not to smile. “Then we need a license.”

“We’ll get all that stuff. No problem.” Johnny leaned into Jaehyun and wrapped a strong arm around Jaehyun’s waist. Jaehyun smiled automatically and leaned against him. “You know… we were talking about buying something together.”

“I meant like…” Jaehyun took a breath and let it out in a huff. “Either a plant or an apartment.”

“A plant or an apartment?” Johnny repeated with a laugh. “There’s a big difference.”

Jaehyun grinned, meeting Johnny’s eyes.

“We can buy a plant today,” Johnny said. “To put in our apartment. But there’s a step in-between and I think a motorcycle fits perfectly. I already have a car. But the motorcycle would belong to both of us.”

Jaehyun was still grinning as Johnny leaned in to slowly kiss up his neck, the side of his jaw and then nibble on the bottom of his ear.

Jaehyun shivered, breakfast forgotten.

“You on a motorcycle is so hot…” Johnny breathed into his ear.

Jaehyun bit his bottom lip hard, closing his eyes.

“Ew, get a room,” Mark said.

“Not my room,” Jungwoo said.

Jaehyun opened his eyes as Mark and Jungwoo walked in the kitchen. They went over to the stove and raided the pots and pans for the leftovers from the omelet and kimchi fried rice that Jaehyun had cooked.

“What do you guys think about us buying a motorcycle?” Johnny asked.

“You two?” Mark said. “Organ donation.”

“Can you leave me money in your will?” Jungwoo said, stuffing his mouth with the leftovers.

Johnny shook his head. “You two are no fun.”

“No, seriously,” Mark said, turning to them and widening his eyes, earnestly. “Motorcycles are, like, so dangerous. I think anyone who rides one has a sixty percent of death! I read it somewhere!”

“The back of a cereal box?” Johnny shot back. “That’s not true.”

“Maybe it was on Discovery channel?” Jungwoo mused, scraping up the crunchy bits of the rice from the bottom of the pan with a spatula and sticking them in his mouth with his fingers.

“It was from his messed-up brain.”

“Still dangerous, though,” Mark said. “That’s a fact.”

Johnny snorted and shook his head. “It’s like you two don’t know me at all.” He tightened his grip around Jaehyun waist, pulling him in even closer. Jaehyun bumped his chin against Johnny’s shoulder. He smelled Johnny’s cologne and the scent of the shampoo from the shower they’d shared that morning. He leaned his head against Johnny, relaxing.

“I would _never_ let anything happen to Jaehyun,” Johnny said.

“You’ll single-handedly prevent him from ever being in a fatal motorcycle accident?” Mark asked.

“Yes.”

Mark and Jungwoo laughed but Johnny stayed completely serious. Jaehyun smiled, looking at Johnny’s determined side profile. The gentle slope of his nose. His full lips. His smooth skin. The way his eyelashes fluttered when he blinked. Jaehyun had memorized every part of him but it wasn’t enough. Jaehyun had these moments when his heart swelled with so much love for Johnny that it felt insane.

He didn’t know he could ever love someone that much.

“This conversation is kinda morbid,” Jungwoo said. All the leftovers were gone. He and Mark left, probably to raid the fridge on the 5th floor.

Johnny turned back to Jaehyun, shaking his head.

“Everything’s dangerous,” Johnny said.

 _Yes_ , Jaehyun thought, staring into Johnny’s eyes. _Especially this._

He took Johnny’s phone.

He made an appointment for them at the Ducati Dealership for one pm.

___

Jaehyun scrolled through his phone, sitting next to Johnny in the back of the van. It was the same type of news. Rumor after rumor. Bullying rumors. Dating rumors. Anonymous comments. Photographic evidence. Company statements. Counterstatements. Interviews. Consequences. Uncertainty. He wasn’t doing himself any favors by surfing these gossip sites. Johnny told him that again and again.

But Jaehyun couldn’t help searching for his name.

Wondering when the other shoe was going to drop.

Johnny peeked over and then covered Jaehyun’s hand with his own.

“Hey…” Johnny said in a soft voice.

Jaehyun put his phone away.

He would have rather walked. It seemed like everyone in Seoul was out today, even though it was the middle of the week. He saw co-workers walking together in suits. Children running down the sidewalk in their school uniforms. Moms pushing strollers or carrying babies on their backs while they walked and laughed.

He saw couples holding hands.

That was how Jaehyun wanted to go to the Ducati dealership.

But there was no other way for them to go together other than behind the black window tinting of an unmarked staff van.

Their manager dropped them off in the back. The attendant from the dealership was already outside to greet them, bowing deeply as Jaehyun and Johnny walked inside. All the shades were down, covering the windows and shielding them from the bright, beautiful day. Jaehyun was sure the dealership must have looked like it was closed from the outside. Maybe there was even a sign on the door.

This was the life they lived. Everything always shrouded in secrecy.

“Welcome,” the attendant said. She was a pretty young woman, not exactly the type Jaehyun expected to see selling motorcycles. He frowned to himself. That was a stupid thought. Not only men rode motorcycles. Soon, it was clear that she really knew what she was talking about.

“All of our models are on the floor,” she said, gesturing around the huge space. There were eight motorcycles, spaced stylishly apart. Ducati paraphernalia was everywhere. “Did you have one that you were particularly interested in?”

“No,” Johnny said. “We wanted to see what you have to offer.”

“Certainly, sir,” the woman said. “Are you experienced motorcyclists?”

“Not really,” Johnny said, with a laugh. “Just sat on them once. But we thought they were cool.” He took Jaehyun’s hand and smiled at him. Jaehyun loved watching Johnny interact with other people. He loved the ease of it. He loved seeing the way Johnny could make someone else light up. Jaehyun rarely felt jealous. They made a living from people all over the world falling for Johnny’s charms.

Besides, Johnny always made sure to remind Jaehyun that he was number one.

“Are you looking for a motorcycle that’s more for leisure or sport?” the woman asked.

“Both,” Johnny said. “What do you think?”

Jaehyun nodded, thoughtfully.

“Relaxation,” he said, softly.

“Yes,” Johnny agreed. “He doesn’t get to relax enough. Definitely relaxation. Something you can lose yourself in. Have an adventure. I think that’s a good reason to have a motorcycle.”

The woman nodded with a smile. “Definitely. Our hobbies relax us. That’s why you should invest your best into them.”

Jaehyun smiled at that piece of wisdom. He glanced up at Johnny as the woman moved away. Johnny took a moment to steal a quick kiss. If it were up to Johnny, they’d be kissing all the time. Jaehyun felt the same way.

But it wasn’t up to them.

“I think this is a good choice,” the sales attendant said from across the room. She stood next to a red motorcycle that looked sophisticated and comfortable, yet sleek and sporty.

“It’s a good bike for a beginner,” she said. “Great for cruising but it would perform beautifully if you wanted to do some sport riding. It’s also very comfortable for two.” She smiled at them. "I'll leave you alone for a moment." The sales attendant walked away, disappearing into an office.

“Wow,” Johnny said. “It’s gorgeous.”

They moved closer. Johnny ran his hands over the handlebars. “Feel it, Jae…”

Jaehyun stood behind Johnny and rubbed his hand over the seat. It felt buttery soft. He pressed his hand down a little firmly and nodded at the way his hand gently sunk into the dark leather.

“Sit on it, babe,” Johnny said, in a low voice. Jaehyun lost his breath for a moment. Johnny said that sentence in the exact way he’d said it when they were naked together last night.

Jaehyun straddled the motorcycle and sat down slowly, partly because it was a beautiful machine and partly because he could still feel what they had done last night. His ass sunk into the seat just as comfortably as his hand did. The width of the motorcycle stretched against his thighs, but not in an uncomfortable way. In a pleasurable way. A familiar way. Jaehyun liked being stretched. Jaehyun sat up tall and grabbed the handlebars. Then he looked over at Johnny, who was staring at him.

“God--” Johnny breathed out. He didn’t blink. Jaehyun couldn’t look away, pinned down by Johnny’s intense stare.

“That thing was made for you, babe.” Johnny pressed a hand against his mouth. “Holy fuck…” he muttered.

Jaehyun smiled. He kept his eyes locked on Johnny’s. He rolled his hips forward slowly. He arched his back. He rocked back and forth, holding onto the handlebars tightly.

“It feels good,” he said, biting down on his lower lip. “I like riding it.”

Johnny swallowed hard.

Jaehyun would never get tired of having that effect on him.

“Would you like to take it for a test drive?” the sales attendant asked, appearing again all of a sudden.

“Yes,” Johnny said, immediately.

“We don’t know how to ride,” Jaehyun said.

The sales attendant smiled at him. “I promise it’s easy. I will show you. Who should I show?”

“Do you see the way he looks on that bike?” Johnny asked, his mouth still hanging open. Then he pulled his phone out of his pocket and started taking pictures. Jaehyun made a face, wrinkling his nose. Johnny didn’t stop. Finally, Jaehyun grinned. Johnny was moving and crouching and stretching, taking pictures from every angle. Jaehyun hoped Johnny’s pictures could capture how much Jaehyun loved him.

“Please show me,” Jaehyun said to the young woman. “And… can you take a picture of us together?”

___

It felt raw between his legs. Jaehyun wasn’t sure that was the right word for it, but it was the best one he could think of. Raw like he felt in the shower this morning. That oversensitive, slightly painful, heart racing, acutely aware feeling that something intensely pleasurably had just happened. The bike felt raw, thrumming with power. He could feel the engine pulsating right underneath their seat. He could feel the bike jerk straight from his hips whenever he squeezed the throttle. The motorcycle hummed for him. It pumped for him. Jaehyun controlled its every move. He controlled its power. He controlled the force beneath them that shook and bounced them both. The motorcycle was warm between his legs. It was hard.

Johnny held onto his waist tightly.

They zipped down the road.

Learning to ride the motorcycle was easy. It only took Jaehyun about a half hour before he felt comfortable enough to head out on his own. Johnny was right there, climbing on the back of the bike like Jaehyun was a world class motocross expert, rather than just a guy who learned how to go around the block on a bike a few minutes ago.

They argued over helmets. Johnny wanted to feel the wind in his long hair. Jaehyun didn’t want Mark and Jungwoo’s prediction to come true.

In the end, Jaehyun won.

Jaehyun always did.

Besides the helmets kept them hidden away from the world so Johnny could hold him a little tighter.

They rode.

Jaehyun had no idea where they were. He’d picked one direction and rode them out of the city. First on side streets. Then main streets. Then the highway. And now, a two-lane road that led directly up a hill that seemed to go on forever. It took Jaehyun way too long to realize that they were going up a mountain.

It didn’t matter where they were.

Jaehyun was thrilled to be totally lost.

Johnny held onto him tighter, leaning against him. Johnny’s weight felt so good against his back. Jaehyun rolled his wrists forward gently. The motorcycle jerked and zipped into another gear. Jaehyun felt Johnny suck in his breath. The motorcycle trembled underneath them both, vibrating with power and strength.

They continued to ride.

There were no other cars around. No people. Nothing but the rising hills on both sides and the trees. So many trees. So many cherry blossoms, rustling pink and white in the gentle wind. The sun was high in the sky, shining down on them both. Jaehyun was acutely aware of the wind whistling past them and caressing their bare arms. He felt the press of gravity pulsing around both their bodies, keeping them grounded, keeping them close to the earth.

Even though now they had the ability to fly.

Jaehyun felt that every time they leaned into a curve and trusted the bike to take care of the rest. Each time they zipped around a corner and the bike bounced. Each time Jaehyun pushed the bike to go a little faster and he and Johnny were lifted off their seat.

This felt like flying. This was the closest they were going to come.

Together.

Jaehyun didn’t feel unsafe. He didn’t feel afraid.

He felt free.

Jaehyun was sweaty in his t-shirt and jeans but it was a good sweat. Especially because the main reason why Jaehyun's body was overheated was that Johnny never let him go. Johnny held him like he wanted their bodies to meld together. Jaehyun wouldn't mind. Jaehyun more than loved Johnny. He felt like Johnny was a part of his soul.

The closest he got to fully expressing that to Johnny was when they were having sex.

But this felt pretty close, too.

They were flying.

He was with the only person he’d ever truly loved.

The only person he’d ever truly trusted.

The person who put his life in Jaehyun’s hands right away. No hesitation.

There was nothing around them.

It was just Jaehyun and Johnny. No one else.

Jaehyun wanted to keep going. He wanted to see what was on the other side of this mountain.

He might never go home.

He didn’t want this to end.

He didn’t usually get this type of time with Johnny. Not the type of time when they got to be in their own world. When they didn’t have to worry about getting annoyed by their members. When they didn’t have to worry about getting caught. When the only thing that surrounded them was the vast universe and their never-ending love.

With a motorcycle, running hotly between their legs.

“We’re never going back!” Johnny shouted in Jaehyun’s ear.

Jaehyun grinned. Just like usual, Johnny read his mind.

They cruised to the top of the mountain. Jaehyun stifled a gasp.

The world so pretty on the other side. Nothing but grass and trees and cherry blossoms with a thick river snaking through it all. This was Korea, but this was the Korea Jaehyun never got to see while he was in practice rooms and on stages, in sound studios and on filming sets. He went from van to building to dorm from van to building to dorm. All the windows tinted black. All the doors shut.

The motorcycle forced him to be out in the open. It allowed him to not only to fully see the world but experience it all around him.

To be part of it.

Jaehyun had a 360 view.

“It’s not as beautiful as you,” Johnny yelled, reading Jaehyun’s mind again.

They both screamed playfully as they took the plunge down the mountain, racing into the other side.

___

Jaehyun’s legs were shaky when he finally got off the bike and took off his helmet. Johnny’s helmet was already on the ground.

Johnny wrapped his arms around Jaehyun from behind and kissed the side of his face.

“God, you’re so sexy. I’m so revved up—” Johnny held Jaehyun back against him, tighter. Jaehyun laughed. He could feel it.

“How do you feel?” Johnny whispered in his ear.

“Incredible,” Jaehyun answered. “Relaxed.”

“Good. I feel everything,” Johnny said, lowly. He ran his hand first down Jaehyun’s thigh and then up and over his ass.

“This is amazing,” Jaehyun said, turning around in Johnny’s arms. They were still all by themselves in the middle of nowhere. Jaehyun had stopped on the side of the road. The walked down a small hill to a beautiful grassy field next to a gorgeous pond under the crystal-clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight, only the sun smiling down at them. It was like a painting.

But Johnny’s face was the only work of art that mattered to Jaehyun.

“You take me to the best places,” Johnny said. “Anywhere you take me is the best place. This place is so beautiful. I need to take a picture--”

Jaehyun pressed a finger to Johnny’s lips. “No pictures now,” he whispered.

They started kissing. More than kissing. Attacking each other’s lips. Grunting against each other’s mouths. Pressing their bodies together frantically. When Jaehyun ran his hands down to squeeze Johnny’s ass, he found that Johnny’s jeans were still warm.

They always had to be so careful. They’d never done it outside of their room or a hotel room before. And even that felt risky. Jaehyun had secret fantasies of Johnny feeling him up in a closet or something right before a performance but in all this time, they’d never taken that risk. Sometimes even sitting next to each other was too much.

It felt too dangerous.

But they were making up for it now.

They rolled around on the ground. The grass was thick and plush underneath them. It tickled Jaehyun’s bare skin. They kissed as the sun warmed their faces. The sun warmed Jaehyun’s ass. Johnny warmed his ass. Jaehyun listened to Johnny’s groans and the gentle water lapping sounds from the pond. He could hear birds overhead. Were they watching? Was it wrong that Jaehyun wanted them to?

They didn’t have any lube, but they still managed to make each other come multiple times. When they were done, Jaehyun was panting so hard that he felt dizzy and his legs were still jelly from the motorcycle and now, the sex. He wasn’t getting up for a little while.

That was a good thing.

He didn’t want to move.

They laid together on their backs.

Johnny leaned over him and blew gently on his thigh. Jaehyun looked at him questioningly.

“Ant,” Johnny explained. Then he kissed him there. Jaehyun moaned softly. Everything was still a little damp. They were drying off in the warm sun.

“Nature,” Jaehyun said, with a smile.

“I bet you have grass stains on your ass,” Johnny said, pressing another kiss to Jaehyun’s thigh and then his hip. Jaehyun hummed.

“We have to get the bike back in a couple of hours,” Jaehyun murmured.

“I know.” Johnny leaned up now to kiss Jaehyun on the lips. Jaehyun sighed, content, closing his eyes.

“I wish we could be like this all the time,” Jaehyun breathed against Johnny’s lips.

“What? Naked in the grass?”

“I meant…” Jaehyun thought about how to say it. “Out in the open.”

“I wanna claim you, too, baby. More than anything.”

Jaehyun sighed again, but this time a sad sigh. Johnny kissed his face.

“Hey,” Johnny said. “None of that.”

Jaehyun opened his eyes.

“I just wanna see you smile,” Johnny said. “I’m so grateful we get to spend the day together. Just you and me. I know you’ve been through a lot of shit lately, Jaehyun. Nothing breaks my heart more than the thought of you suffering. Nothing. But you’ll always have me. No matter what. Whether we’re in the open or not, I’m always going to be there for you. I’ll always be rooting for you. And I’m thinking… maybe this was…” Johnny paused for a moment and took a short, sharp breath that Jaehyun could feel. “Everything happens for a reason. Even the bad stuff. You were so busy for so long. But now, we’ve got a little time to be together and connect all over again. I can’t help thinking… that’s the silver lining.”

Jaehyun smiled slowly, nodding.

“You’re the best person in the world,” Johnny said. “Nothing’s ever going to change that.”

“You’re the best person in the world,” Jaehyun said, softly.

Jaehyun scooted over when Johnny reached for him. He settled himself on top of Johnny’s body, laying against his chest, their legs tangled together. Johnny brushed off the back of Jaehyun’s legs, gently.

“I really love you,” Johnny said.

“I love you, too.”

“So…” Johnny let the word stretch out between them as they snuggled in the grass. “What do you think? A motorcycle for our first big purchase together?”

Jaehyun laughed a little. “I really like it, Johnny, but I think we should think about it more. How often are we going to get to use it?”

“I’m never going to get my license,” Johnny said. “You would be my personal chauffer.”

Jaehyun gave Johnny a sweet kiss, smiling against his lips.

“Let’s start with the plant,” Jaehyun said.

“Plant in your room or mine?”

“Let’s buy two and put them on the balconies.”

“Deal.” Johnny kissed him. They didn’t stop kissing for a while, until Jaehyun had to take a proper breath.

“Then maybe the motorcycle,” Jaehyun said. “And then the apartment…”

“You’re sure about the apartment.”

“Yes,” Jaehyun said, his heart beating a little faster.

“I like that,” Johnny said. “You know, eventually I see us having a few properties. An apartment in Seoul and a house in the US. A house near my parents and then oh—” Johnny gasped to himself. “We could get an apartment in New York and LA, too. And then a vacation home somewhere else in the world.”

Jaehyun chuckled. “We don’t have that type of money, Johnny.”

“But we will. Especially when my sexy actor breaks out. We’re going to be rolling in dough. Why do you think I’m so eager to join bank accounts?”

Jaehyun laughed again, giving Johnny another kiss. Johnny always knew how to make him laugh. When he was with Johnny, he never stopped smiling.

“I wanna share my whole life with you,” Jaehyun said. “Bank account and all.”

“I know,” Johnny said. “I’m sharing everything with you, too. I’m going to take really good care of your bank account. And your heart.”

Jaehyun snorted but he was grinning. Johnny gave him a tight squeeze. They laid there while the wind wafted over Jaehyun’s bare ass. Jaehyun wouldn’t mind if they never got up.

“Where do you want me to take you to eat tonight?” Johnny asked. “Since you made me breakfast.”

Jaehyun hummed thoughtfully.

“That place where we went to last year when you ordered the—”

“Oh yeah,” Johnny said. “I liked that place, too. We haven’t been there in a while. I could use some meat tonight.”

Jaehyun nodded, his eyes closed as he listened to Johnny’s heartbeat.

In a few minutes, they’d have to get up.

They’d ride back to the Ducati dealership in the open air but after that it was back to tinted windows and closed doors.

Going to the restaurant and sitting across from each other, acting like they were just friends.

Standing far away from each other during group filming.

Waking up in separate beds with their roommates on nights when they didn’t want to be rude.

Back to regular life.

Jaehyun knew. Johnny knew. Their close friends and family knew. That should be enough.

But sometimes Jaehyun felt so unsatisfied.

Jaehyun rolled off Johnny so he could look at the sky. He focused on the way the sun reflected off the pond, making everything around them look so cheerful and bright.

Johnny reached for Jaehyun, tugging him closer.

“I don’t wanna go yet,” Johnny whispered.

Jaehyun didn’t want to leave either. He stared up at the calm, beautiful sky. Despite everything, despite the risk, despite the danger, despite the fact that things hadn’t worked out yet, Jaehyun still believed. He believed that one day their lives could be different. They would truly be able to be together. Sometimes it was the only thought that kept him holding on.

One day, he and Johnny would have their time in the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is completely self-indulgent, because I saw that clip from something where Johnny sits behind Jaehyun on a motorcycle from Kick it and it set me off. I don’t know anything about motorcycles. I’m sorry. Everything is wrong. Except Ducati is an actual brand.
> 
> I really really like domestic, soft, sappy, tooth rotting sweet JohnJae (also in “canon” universe), so I wrote this to fulfil my own desires. Also, I wanted to write something that addressed Johnny comforting Jaehyun after his recent drama troubles. So, I feel better now, at least.
> 
> Recommended song: Fly Away by EXO-SC
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you think. Or talk to me here: 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cherrysodapop14)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/cherrysodakpop14)


End file.
